Hurt
by TwilightGirl29
Summary: Bella is rescued from being kidnapped so long, knew nothing cause she was kept in a dark small closet for years when Carlisle and Esme Cullen see her at the hospital as one of Carlisle's patient, they immediately love her like one of their own so they take her in. Will she ever get our her fears or will she hide behind Carlisle and Esme forever. Srry if my summary sucks BXE Later.


Hurt

By TwilightGirl29

S.M. OWNS TWILIGHT NOT ME :(

Chapter 1: The day I found out I was loved by a family

I have been locked in this closet for as long as I can remember, My name is Bella Swan well actually Isabella Swan but I like Bella better. He feeds me whenever he wants to and gives me water daily and I am filthy; I havent bathe in like 2 months, he bathes by spraying me with a hose and shampoo for my hair. "Can I come out I promise to be good" I beg him "How many times do I have to tell you, you are never coming out" He says and kicks the door and I whimper and scramble back as far as I can.I havent ate in 3 months.

He beats me. I hate it he would come in and whip me and of course I would cry and beg him to stop. I hear yelling and fighting going out there and I try to curl up in the corner as best as I can and the door opens and a man comes towards me and I whimper, he stops "Andrea can you get her out" He says and a woman comes towards me, she helps me up and I slowly walk out. A blanket is put over me and I hide in it, my face uncovered then these men comes towards me and I hide and whimper behind the woman and she waves them off. I am`rushed to the hospital.

A blonde hair older man comes in and I hide inside the blanket "Bella" The man says and touchs my arm and I scream and fall off the hospital thing and I huddle in a corner inside the blanket "Esme come in here please" He says. A caramel hair older woman comes in "Its okay Sweetie" She says and stands me up then she tries to take me over to him and I scream falling to my knees "Please dont make me" I sob and lay curled up on the floor, the man has a sad look on his face and the woman rubs my back while I sob. "He's not going to hurt you sweetie" She says "No no no no" I sob "Is anything broken?" She asks and I shake my head no.

CPOV (CARLISLE)

I havent never seen somebody like this, I mean I have seen kidnapped, abuse, and rape victims but none as worst as her. She lays sobbing on the floor "Esme I need to see her ribs" I said low for only her to hear "Can we see your ribs please?" Esme asks, stands the girl up and gently removes the blanket and she lets her. The girl is in bra and panties, her ribs are poking out of her skin and she is really dirty, her bones are really visible. "Bella what can I do to ensure you that I wont hurt you?" I ask "No this is a trick, he's going to come back and I'll be put back in the dark" She sobs and wraps herself in the blanket and rocks back and forth "The dark?" I ask She starts to sob and Esme looks so sad.

"Bella I wouldn't let Carlisle in here if I thought he would hurt you" Esme says and hugs her gently. "I KNOW YOUR HERE LITTLE GIRL" I hear a male yell and she clings to Esme, sobbing now. Edward comes in and looks at the Bella werid and I smack his arm with human strength and she screams "Don't look at her like that you'll freak her out" I said and Bella hears me. "What do you want son" I said "Uhh..I can tell you later, you seem busy" He says and leaves.

"Bella Im sorry for my son's behavior if he offended you" I said knowning he could hear me. She nods and I take the opportunity to step closer and she seems to not notice "Bella sweetheart I wouldn't hurt you in a million years, I would kill myself before I do" I said lying at the end since I cant actually die. I step closer until Im inches from her and I slowly move my hand towards her ribs and she leans away slightly flinching and my hand is now on her ribs and she jumps "Cold" She mumbles "Sorry" I said and I feel along her ribs with one hand, nothing broken and I gently feel her arms, legs, and face. I see the fear in her eyes and I go behind her and she tenses up and I feel along her back seeing bruises there and long scars "Nothing is broken" I said.

"Bella would you like to come live with us?" Esme asks "What about Charlie-I mean Dad" Bella says and I sigh "He's dead, 2 years of your disapperance, he drove off a cliff it was a quick and painless death. He left a note saying he couldn't live without knowning if you were dead or not. He dedicated his life to finding you and it drove him to madness" I explain and she sobs into my chest. "Bella do you want to live us I wouldnt feel comfortable you living in a foster home" I explain and she nods "I'll go get the papers" Esme says and leaves. "I'll go get you some scrubs" I said and go to leave."Dont leave me" She says and grabs onto my arm.

I put the blanket on her and she grabs my hand and we walk out and she tightens her hand on mine and we go to the supply room and I give her some green scrubs to put on and I help her into them. We leave and get into my car and we arrive home and we go inside where my 'kids' are waiting. Bella see Emmett, Edward, and Jasper and freezes behind me "Its okay Bella" I said I rub her back "Is this Eddie's new toy?" Emmett asks "Ya who's the whore" Rosalie says "Its Edward jacka** and she's one of Dad's patient" Edward smacks the back of Emmett's head _Got to stay calm for Bella _"Rosalie apologize to her" I said and glare at her when Bella wasn't looking.

"Why do I have to apologize, she should apologize to me its insult to me just by looking at her flithness" Rose says and I quickly say "She doesn't have to" "Bella it would be best for everyone if you left and never came back" Rose says and Bella turns to leave. Esme comes in "Bella whats wrong sweetheart" Esme asks crouching in front of her "I know when I not wanted" She says "What, we want you sweetheart your a part of this family now" Esme says and hugs her and she hesistately and slowly hugs her back and Esme glares at the kids and Jasper holds his head.

_Reading my mind wont get you anywhere Edward _"Esme block your mind" I said to low for Bella to hear. "She is offically Bella Cullen" Esme says "WHAT!" Rose screams "I refuse to let her live here" She says. "Hey Blondie last time I checked, you dont run this house" Edward says "Bella why dont we get you cleaned up in some fresh clothes of your own" She says and they go upstairs. And Jasper releases his head "God it was like somebody died" He mutters.

ESPOV (ESME)

I run the warm water "You dont have too" I hear Bella whisper "I want too" I said and I stop the water. I help Bella undress and I help her into the tub where I wash the dirt and filth from her hair which is a beautiful brown color, I give her a wash rag to scrub the dirt off and I drain the tub and wrap her in a towel and put her in one of Carlisle's shirt, I just now notice one of her eyes is swollen shut. "Bella dear what happened to your eye" I ask and reach to touch it but she flinches before I can. She adjusts her hair so her eye is covered. "You ready dear?" I ask.

CPOV

I already love Bella as one of my own daughters"Bella you look wonderful" I said and I move her hair out of her face and I gasp, her eye is swollen shut "Why didn't you tell me" I ask "It doesn't hurt" She says and I go grab an icepack at human speed and I hold it to her eye gently "Hi I'm Alice and we are going to be bestfriends" Alice says and hugs her and it takes Bella a minute to respond to the hug but softly and hesitatly patting her back. "I'm Jasper, Alice's boyfriend" Jasper says his southern accent coming out and holds out his hand she just stares it "Forget the handshake" He says and takes back his hand "I'm Edward nice to meet you" Edward says and gives her his famous crooked grin.

"Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend you already met her" Emmett says and goes to gives her his famous bear hug but I stop him "Emmett it wouldn't be wise to do that if you want Bella to like you" I said and he nods "Bonding time" Rose says and drags Bella upstairs but not before Bella gives me a scared look.

BPOV

Rosalie dragged me upstairs not to bond but to shove me in a closet with something propped againist it. I start to freak out and bang on the door screaming for someone to let me out _They lied to me _tears run down my face and the door rips opens and I see Carlisle, he picks me up and I sob into his shoulder. My legs lock around his waist, my arms around his neck.

CPOV

"Its okay Bella" I said and I rub her back gently. "I thought *hiccup* you guys*hiccup* lied to me" She sobs even harder "I would never lie to you, I'm sorry for what Rose did" I said and I take her downstairs and Esme comes running over vampire speed but Bella didn't see because her face is buried in my shoulder. "Bella whats wrong" She asks and I see Rose smiling and I hand Bella over to Esme and I grab Rose's arm and drag her outside.

ESPOV

I rub Bella'a back. "Whats wrong with her?" Alice asks "Rosalie locked her in a closet" I said "I think somebody need a nap though" I said and I take Bella upstairs and I lay her on mine and Carlisle's bed, I cover her up. "Don't leave me" Bella whimpers _I'll get Carlisle to since I need to hunt. _"I'll go get Carlisle" I said and I see Carlisle and Rose standing in the doorway "Rose has something she wants to say to Bella" Carlisle says "I'll be back later sweetheart" I said and kiss her forehead. I leave to go hunt, Alice and Jasper joins me.

CPOV

"I'm sorry for locking you in the closet, I didn't know you would freak out like that" Rose says through gritted teeth. Bella nods and Rose leaves to hunt, I go lay down with Bella with my chin on her head "Thanks Carlisle" She mumbles before falling asleep, her blanket covered back is to my chest. "Its no problem sweetie" I said "Aw Carlisle is such a softie" I turn and see Edward and Emmett in the doorway "Sssh, she needs her rest" I said too low for Bella. "Carlisle you need to hunt let Esme or Alice stay with her" Edward says indicating they needed to hunt too and Jasper wouldnt be able to handle her scent.

"I'll wait until she wakes up, you two need to hunt though" I said and I hold my breath "Whatever floats your boat Carlisle" Emmett mutters. Bella sleeps for 2 hours before I wake her up from a nightmare "Bella is only a dream it cant hurt you" I explain and I notice she is in one of my shirts. "Are you hungry?" I ask and she nods "Carlisle I can make her light salad if you like" Esme suggest from the doorway "Thanks" I said and I kiss her forehead and Bella's before I go to hunt. I drain about 2 grizzly bears before I'm full and I come back to see Bella eating I see Edward staring at her.

"Edward what are you doing?" I ask to low for Bella "I can't read her mind" He replies and I smirk "Good because I pretty sure theres stuff she doesnt want you to know" I reply back and I sit next to Bella and she starts to cough and she pounds on her chest. I pat her on the gently "Bella" I said and I realize she's choking "Open your mouth" I said and she does I see cubed peice of meat stuck in the back of her mouth and I reach in and grab it and she coughs more and stops "I think we should try eating more later" I said "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Bella I didn't realize there was a piece of meat in it" Esme apologizes and hugs Bella tightly.

"Its okay" Bella says and hugs Esme back "Can I please play Bella Barbie with her Esme, Rose won't let me dress her up" Alice whines and I laugh. "I think me and Esme should take Bella shopping so she doesn't have to wear my shirts for clothing anymore" I said "Ooh I got the perfect idea, wait here" She says and runs up the stairs human speed and comes back down with a belt and she puts it around Bella's waist "Your too skinny" Alice says and makes a new hole in her belt so it fits Bella's tiny waist. "Heres the finishing touch" She says and puts a pair of black flats on Bella's feet. "Wait here" Alice says and takes the sunglasses off of her head and puts it on Bella's face "To cover up that shiner" She explains.

And Bella takes them off. "Can't see" She mumbles quietly and covers her eye with her hair "I take it your not use to sunglasses" Alice says and Bella nods. "We'll be back in an hour" Esme says and grabs her purse and we head off in My BMV. We going to this store called Breaking Dawn. "They are so pretty" Bella says and we go pick out, shirts, pants, short, pjs, sneakers, slippers, and a purse and phone. "Oh my god I love my phone" She says and hugs us. We had gotten her samsung galaxy 4 it is absoulte everything proof, it has all our numbers in it "Your welcome Bella" I said. "Bella would you like it if we homeschooled you?" I ask.

"Yes" She says quickly and we head back home "Can I buy games on here?" She asks and I put my credit card on there "Now you can" I said "Let me see the clothes you got, ah what no dresses or skirts" Alice pouts and Bella giggles "Aw sweet phone, I have a Android galaxy but yours looks better" She says. Jasper stiffens a bit "We will be homeschooling Bella" I said. "Aw" Alice says sadly. Rosalie smiles and walks off, Emmett shoots me an apolgetic glance before going after her. "Bella we're going to start working on your room tomorrow" Alice says excitedly "Whats tomorrow?" Bella asks "Sunday" I said "Can I take a nap?" Bella asks swaying a little bit "Sure" I said and I pick her up, I take her up to mine and Esme's bedroom "Bella do you want me to get Esme to dress you?" I ask "No I dont want to bother anyone" She says.

Her lids shut and she is passed out. I take off her flats carefully, I remove Alice's belt but I stop there and I cover her up with the blankets and before I leave I kiss her forehead. I go hunt and Jasper joins and I realize Esme already left to hunt, she took Rose with her. That left Emmett, Edward, and Alice at the house.

BPOV

_Im back in the closet, where's Carlisle and the Cullens. He comes in, I whimper and scoot back as far as possible, he grabs me by ankles and yanks me onto my stomach and sits on my bottom and ties my wrists with his belt. He unzips his pants but doesnt take them off and pushes my panties to the side, he forces himself into my bottom and I scream out in pain _"BELLA WAKE UP!" Wait is that Alice?. I fly up I see Alice, Edward, and Emmett in the bedroom with me, the men are by the door "We heard you screaming and ran up her to see what was wrong" Alice says and she feels my forehead it was cool againist my forehead which felt good since I was feeling hot.

"Bella your burning up, I'll get Carlisle to check it out" She says. I nod not trusting my voice "Are you hungry?" She asks and I nod, she helps me get up and we walk downstairs with the boys at our tails. "How about a light salad like the other one earlier expect for the choking" She says and makes me it, I feel uncomfortable like somebody is watching me I turn and see Edward staring at me, Emmett nudges him in the ribs, he stops staring. When I turn back around I see a small light salad in front of me "I wasn't sure what kind of dressing you like so I didnt put any on it" She says "Its fine" I mumble and I start eating it and it is really good.

"Yay I dont suck at cooking" She says and claps her hand "You suck" I hear someone cough "Shut up Edward, Bella do I suck?" She says and I shake my head no "See Bella doesn't think I suck" She says and sticks her tongue out at him and I giggle "Well thats because Bella doesn't want to lose her first and only friend" We turn and see Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, and Carlisle. "Knock it off Rose, cant you let her once be in a good mood" He says and they all look shock, they werent going to punish him right? "Jazz is right, leave her alone Rose" Edward says.

I would have got yelled at or beaten if I mouth off or said something rude like that because he didn't like girls with a potty mouth or mean girls. I cussed once and that enough for him to hit me "Bella thinks we are a freakshow" Rose says and my jaw drops "Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen, just go to your room" Carlisle says kindly and gentle. I walk into the backyard and they dont even notice me, I sigh and walk into the woods. I get exhausted after a few minutes and fall on my bottom, sitting againist a tree and my eyes shut involunterly "What are you doing out here Bella" I hear somebody say before I fall into a deep sleep.

EPOV

They were too busy fighting to notice Bella walked out of the house, it took me about 10 minutes before I realize she was gone. I see her pass out from exhaustion "What are you doing out here Bella" I said and I pick her up and run vampire speed back to the house. "I thought she stepped for a breath for fresh air" Carlisle says and takes her from me "Esme could help me get her into her new pjs" He says and they both go upstairs. I hear Esme singing 'You are my Sunshine'. Carlisle come back down "She doesn't have the energy so I put a feeding IV in her arm, Esme wants to stay with her incase she wakes back up" He explains.

"Its looks like she hasn't ate in months 3 to be exact" He says and we hear screaming, we run upstairs "She wont wake up, I think she's having a nightmare" Esme says frantically "Bella wake up, it cant hurt you, Bella its Carlisle wake up" He says and her eyes fly open and she clings to Carlisle. "He..He" She says choking on her words "I know" Carlisle says and rubs her back and Bella ends up falling asleep. "Whats was that all about?" I ask "it was none of your business" Carlisle says and they leave.

**Will Edward ever find out what happened to Bella? Hope you guys like it :)))**


End file.
